The Bad Boy
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Porque no importa cuántas veces lo perdone; "Árbol que nace torcido nunca su rama endereza". Imayoshi lo sabía, ¿por qué Kiyoshi no?


_**The Bad Boy**_

Tomó aire y lo retuvo dentro de sus pulmones por una brevedad de tiempo como una forma de ahuyentar la frustración, el estrés que le causaba aguardar pacientemente por la llegada de su querida pretensión. Con pesar recordó que en el pasado Hanamiya también solía llegar extremadamente tarde a la cita, aveces incluso lo dejaba plantado sin una explicación que fuera a darle la próxima reunión a la que -de nuevo- no acudía y así de modo sucesivo hasta la cuarta y sexta oportunidad de este para presentarse, antes de que Kiyoshi decidiera rendirse y dar por fallida su confusa relación con el proclamado "chico malo". Si era sincero consigo mismo admitía estar enterado de lo que Hanamiya hacía a sus espaldas y de las cosas que hablaba cuando alguien preguntaba por lo que hacían ellos dos solos a escondidas (ya que Hanamiya no se sentía cómodo mostrándose en público con la compañía del _Iron Heart_ ) sabe que él no es el único en la lista de pretendientes en espera y que entre ellos se encuentra aquel universitario de sonrisa extensa e intenciones misteriosas con quien no se lleva mal pero que, al momento de hablar sobre Makoto, hace a su sangre hervir aunque no lo demuestre.

Mira por enésima vez el reloj que con comodidad yace en uno de los estantes de la cafetería dándose cuenta de que han pasado dos horas de la acordada en el encuentro, está decidido a irse con el corazón herido y el orgullo pisoteado una vez más cuando escucha el sonido de las campanillas tintinear al momento que se abre la puerta y mira en su dirección con la esperanza de ver la silueta que espera, se lleva una gran decepción al notar que es una pareja joven, la cual rebosa de alegría e inocencia, la misma que no tienen ellos como "pareja" ni siquiera cuando -por milagro- Makoto le permite tomarlo de la mano para caminar juntos por los olorosos callejones que siempre terminaban recurriendo en la búsqueda de Makoto por pasar desapercibido para los habitantes de la ciudad.

Una vez más se rinde ante sus impulsos de idiotez y decide esperar media hora más. No pierde nada haciéndolo aunque tampoco gana algo en absoluto, en consecuencia se siente peor a como se sintió con el correr de la primera aburrida hora. Piensa ahora en invitar a Hyuuga para que lo acompañe en su desdichada soledad más el pensamiento es desechado con la misma rapidez que llegó, avergonzándose al pensar en su ingenuidad ya que su compañero de equipo no tiene la obligación de consolarlo en todos sus denigrantes problemas, no es su niñera ni tampoco su amigo por más que lo quiera. Vuelve a oír a la puerta abrirse más esta vez el sonido lo provoca la salida de la joven pareja fuera de la cafetería, los sigue con la mirada y ve el modo juguetón en que la chica se abraza al brazo de su novio, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa amorosa, tan sincera que incluso a él logra contagiarlo, arrancándole una de sus labios con más discreción mientras siente aceptación por la felicidad ajena ya que al menos quedan individuos con suerte, a diferencia de él pues ya ha agotado las pocas reservas que conservaba, y todo por intentar algo que es simplemente imposible para él y Makoto.

Vuelve la vista al reloj sólo para encontrarse con que no han transcurrido ni cinco minutos pero son, sin duda, los más largos que ha experimentado desde que conoce la ausencia de interés en su actual romance. En ese lapso la simpática camarera que lo estuvo atendiendo se acerca a él por quizás tercera vez en el día, recogiendo la vajilla y preguntando con amabilidad si ordenará otra cosa, a lo que Kiyoshi responde una negativa más desganada de las que ha contestado hasta ahora al igual que su cansado acento animado, aunque esperaba que los trabajadores no sintieran lastima de él o lo creyeran un pobre diablo pues no es la primera vez que pone un pie dentro del local y ordena cosas al azar mientras aguarda la llegada del hombre cuyas intenciones seguramente son torturarlo hasta ya no poder más o aburrirse, en cualquier caso, con Makoto siempre es complicado considerar una sola opción. Suspira y deja perder la vista a través de los cristales, observando cómo los transeúntes recorren la avenida perdiéndose entre las multitudes y lugares comerciales; en esos momentos espera ser un objeto y unirse a la rutina diaria de las personas, cansado de su flexibilidad, de su apego con el individuo que nunca fue serio con sus sentimientos, ni ahora en el presente como nunca en el pasado, Makoto es un hombre a quien no le importa ser considerado un insensible o cualquier otra cosa ya que ciertamente nada le importa cuando se trata de él y le duele a Kiyoshi aceptarlo pero Makoto jamas lo consideró un igual, jamas lo vio como un amante o un compañero. Sólo lo ve como su nemesis, un enemigo a quien destrozar desde el interior donde fuera y como fuera.

Kiyoshi suspira cuando ve pasar la media hora ante sus ojos en compañía de otras parejas que entran a la cafetería para iniciar su cita u conocidos y amigos que se reúnen a pasar un rato cómodo fuera de casa; se levanta de sus asiento más dispuesto a marcharse y deja en una charola la cuenta acordada para salir de inmediato a las calles. El viento frío de otoño lo intercepta al cruzar las puertas, enfriando su nariz al instante y helando las yemas de sus dedos, los cuales decide proteger introduciendo sus manos a las bolsas de su abrigo mientras crea su propio camino hacia ninguna dirección en especial, queriendo despejar su mente de malos pensamientos dirigidos a su supuesta pareja. Nunca se atrevería a culpar su conducta, jamas le gustó comportarse obsesivo cuando estuvo consciente desde el principio que aquello no funcionaria. Alza la mirada del suelo cuando dos niños se cruzan en su camino corriendo y siente su felicidad desbordándose desde cada poro en sus pieles cubiertas por calientes frazadas, una bendición para sus afortunados padres al ser niños sanos y bien protegidos, le alegraba tanto verles felices, ignorantes de los problemas de los mayores.

—Pero si es Kiyoshi Teppei— se giró el mismo instante que su nombre fue pronunciado al aire, encontrándose con una figura conocida que no se esperaba ver cuando internamente se encuentra lo suficiente frustrado para no aguantar ninguna compañía. Saludó a su solicitante de manera corta, percatándose enseguida que la sonrisa animada que aquel individuo le dirigía no le era un gesto grato —¿También a ti te dejó plantado?— cuestionó Imayoshi casual, como si el que hubiera esperado varias horas de pie junto a un faro no significara nada especial. Kiyoshi no respondió pero si sintió su cuerpo tensarse una milésima de segundo, sorprendido de que Imayoshi viniera a revelarle algo de lo que realmente ya estaba enterado, aunque fingiera.

—¿También lo verías?

—Jeje~ Mako-chan de verdad es alguien cruel, ¿no? Pedirnos a ambos verlo hoy y no presentarse

—¿Mako-chan...?

—Oh, lo siento, de esa forma es como lo llamo, fue mi lindo _Kouhai_ en secundaria así que se volvió una costumbre

—Oh, si, lo recuerdo. Nos enfrentamos varias veces en los partidos de baloncesto

—A todo esto, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—¿A dónde?

—Me dirigía a una cafetería, ya sabes, aprovechar la salida

—No, lo siento, la verdad es que acabo de salir de una

—Ya veo, entonces, ¿vamos a un restaurante?

Kiyoshi no lo demostraría pero la insistencia de aquel hombre lo molestó un poco, ciertamente no comprendía cómo podía sentir ánimos de visitar algún local luego de que Hanamiya había faltado a su palabra y seguramente lo habría hecho esperar como idiota por eternas horas, lo consideró patético, incluso poco digno o quizás el único patético era él por sentirse lastimado emocionalmente por alguien que no dudaría en golpearlo hasta mandarlo al hospital como ya hizo una vez enfrente de todos

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—¿Por qué lo dices?— quiso Imayoshi saber, un tanto extrañado por la naturaleza de la pregunta

—Quiero decir, acabas de darte cuenta que Hanamiya nos usó a los dos para su diversión, ¿cómo puedes... ?

—¿... estar tan feliz?— interrumpió, finalizando la frase de Kiyoshi sin escatimar. El castaño retrocedió por instinto —A decir verdad no me importa que Mako-chan quisiera jugar conmigo o con mi paciencia, de todos modos no cambia el hecho de que puedo elegir entre regresar a casa o valerme de mi tiempo libre. Que Hanamiya haga esto no afecta a mi vida, de hecho es por eso que él ha despertado mi interés

—¿Eh?

Imayoshi entreabrió los ojos y ensanchó su sonrisa, revelando a su acompañante una muestra de la insanidad que lo caracterizaba, cubriendo con esta la oscuridad de su alma

—¿Haz escuchado el proverbio: "Árbol que nace torcido nunca su rama endereza"? Es por eso que no puedo quejarme de sus juegos, sin embargo, lo que si puedo hacer es recordarle que toda mala obra que realiza tendrá que pagarla en carne propia

Kiyoshi tragó duro saliva, un poco perturbado por lo que podría significar tal afirmación, sintiendo además que algo frío recorría toda su espina dorsal, había comprobado que Imayoshi era un individuo escalofriante pero nunca había visto con sus propios ojos la veracidad de este hecho y sólo por ese momento se preguntó: ¿qué clase de relación pudieron haber compartido ellos durante la escuela media? Dudaba fuera de una simple relación de torcido compañerismo, actualmente podría tratarse de algo peor

—Bien, de todos modos yo debo retirarme, todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de que se termine el día

—¿De verdad? Entonces no se puede evitar

—Hasta luego, Imayoshi

—Cuídate y suerte

Kiyoshi siguió su camino pero antes de marcharse en definitiva se detuvo cuando la distancia que tomó la consideró prudente para que Imayoshi no lo notara, miró sobre su hombro y siguió con la mirada el camino que el antiguo capitán de Touou se forjaba, camuflándose entre los demás peatonales con una naturalidad casi perfecta, extraña. No pudo evitar sentir alivio cuando su silueta desapareció entre las multitudes mas el sentimiento de cólera permanecía, incluso Teppei solía lamentarse cuando las cosas no marchaban como las esperaba ya que de algún modo u otro él si había esperado que el amor entre ambos surgiera, de algún modo había esperado que Hanamiya lo correspondiera. De pronto la vibración de su teléfono móvil logró hacer que se sobresaltara, había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que fue sorprendido por el aparato, el cual no tardó mucho en ser liberado de su prisión de tela con la ayuda de la tosca mano de Kiyoshi cuyo entendimiento se notó afectado cuando vio la pantalla y descubrió un número del que menos se esperaba recibir una llamada. Apretó el botón de contestación y acercó la bocina a su oído

—¿Hyuuga?— dijo, aún sin poder creérselo

— _Tardaste mucho—_ espetó el aludido como primer contestación, ni el silencio curioso de Teppei ni la distancia que había entre lineas alcanzaba para sostener el enojo que abordaba el acento de Junpei, palabras que vestían irritabilidad cuando se colaban minutos de más en su espera por ser atendido

—¿Por qué estas llamándome?

— _¿Por qué otra cosa va a ser? Te estoy esperando, apresúrate en venir, idiota_

—Pero, Hyuuga...

— _He dicho que te estoy esperando—_ replicó sin permitir que cualquier mala excusa escapara de los labios del castaño, sabía de antemano la clase de mentiras que querría colgarle y no estaba del mejor humor para escucharlas _—No tienes por qué regresar a tu casa sino disfrutaste de la salida así que vamos a algún sitio los dos_

Kiyoshi se quedó callado por unos momentos mientras meditaba la respuesta, ciertamente no lograba comprender el cómo Hyuuga lo estaba invitando en el momento oportuno, se suponía que nadie de su equipo estaba enterado de lo que planeaba hacer en su día libre, salvo Riko a quien le había comentado sus intenciones durante una platica espontanea, aunque ella no era el tipo de mujer que se la vivía contándoles de todo a quienes fueran. Sólo podía adivinar que Hyuuga los había escuchado y al mismo tiempo había sospechado el resultado que esto tendría

—De acuerdo, iré, ¿dónde estas?— aceptó con una sonrisa sintiendo renovadas energías por pasear, beber y comer postres tradicionales, no era común que Hyuuga estuviera dispuesto a invitarle estar a su lado después de todo y no lo pensaba desaprovechar.

Y mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía anteriormente, pensaba que no había sido tan malo el que Hanamiya lo dejase plantado como de costumbre, esta vez había recibido algo a cambio y tal vez nacerían nuevas esperanzas por alcanzar a un hombre que le había inspirado mejores sentimientos de los que le había entregado Hanamiya.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** El KiyoHana fue hecho para romperse a pesar de jamas haber estado unido buahahaha. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Comentarios Adicionales:** Esto nació de un pensamiento sobre la posibilidad de que Kiyoshi y Hanamiya se relacionen amorosamente y, en realidad, así es como sería. Kiyoshi necesita de alguien que lo valore y no veo a un personaje como Makoto enamorándose de alguien como Teppeí siendo de que posee la clase de personalidad que más odia. ¿Del odio al amor hay un paso? Lo dudo, no estamos hablando de un _tsundere_ , Makoto es un sádico, hay una grandísima diferencia. Tampoco hablamos de alguien fácilmente influenciable así que no hay manera de que Kiyoshi -aún con su persistencia- sea capaz de crear sentimientos en Makoto, su único logro valido llegaría a ser si acaso costumbre, nada más que eso. Lo siento, como amante de los ship's, esta es la conclusión a la que llegué. Y el ImaHana bien podría funcionar como una arraigada amistad, controladora en cierto punto, pero funcional.


End file.
